mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Suzuka chapters
'' volume 1 as released by Del Rey Manga on August 29, 2006 in North America.]] This is a complete list of chapters for the Japanese manga series Suzuka, written and illustrated by Kouji Seo. Suzuka chapters list from the Japanese romance manga series by Kouji Seo, published by Kodansha. Originally debuted in Weekly Shōnen Magazine in serialized form in issue #12, 2004 and in tankōbon form on May 17, 2004. There are 18 volumes (note two versions of volume 11 were printed: a regular issue, and a limited edition special printing), and 2 special edition guide books. The series concluded with volume 18. The chapter headings listed on this page were translated directly from the original Japanese language versions of the manga books. Since the official USA translated printings are only up to Volume 5, with announced release dates of Nov 2007, Feb 2008 and May 2008 for volumes 6, 7 and 8, respectively, the chapter headings on this page will, no doubt, differ from the official Del Rey versions. Chapter list | ISBN = 978-4-06-363376-4 | LicensedRelDate = August 29, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48631-8 | ChapterList = * 000. * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. | Summary = | LineColor = BDB76B }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363408-2 | LicensedRelDate = November 28, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48632-5 | ChapterList = * 005. * 006. * 007. * 008. * 009. * 010. * 011. * 012. * 013. ; Character Profiles * 01. * 02. * 03. * 04. | Summary = | LineColor = BDB76B }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363429-7 | LicensedRelDate = February 27, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49048-3 | ChapterList = * 014. * 015. * 016. * 017. * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. * 022. ; Character Profiles * 05. * 06. * 07. * 08. | Summary = | LineColor = BDB76B }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363456-3 | LicensedRelDate = May 29, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49049-0 | ChapterList = * 023. * 024. * 025. * 026. * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. * 031. ; Character Profiles * 09. * 10. * 11. * 12. | Summary = | LineColor = BDB76B }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363489-1 | LicensedRelDate = August 28, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49828-1 | ChapterList = * 032. * 033. * 034. * 035. * 036. * 037. * 038. * 039. * 040. | Summary = | LineColor = BDB76B }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363532-4 | LicensedRelDate = November 27, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49829-8 | ChapterList = * 041. * 042. * 043. * 044. * 045. * 046. * 047. * 048. * 049. ; Character Profiles * 13. * 14. ; * | Summary = | LineColor = BDB76B }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363556-0 | LicensedRelDate = March 18, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49918-9 | ChapterList = * 050. * 051. * 052. * 053. * 054. * 055. * 056. * 057. * 058. * 059. | Summary = | LineColor = BDB76B }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363575-1 | LicensedRelDate = June 17, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50167-7 | ChapterList = * 060. * 061. * 062. * 063. * 064. * 065. * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. | Summary = | LineColor = BDB76B }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363597-3 | LicensedRelDate = September 23, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50168-4 | ChapterList = * 070. * 071. * 072. * 073. * 074. * 075. * 076. * 077. * 078. ; * ; * | Summary = | LineColor = BDB76B }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363623-9 | LicensedRelDate = November 25, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50833-1 | ChapterList = * 079. * 080. * 081. * 082. * 083. * 084. * 085. * 086. * 087. ; * | Summary = | LineColor = BDB76B }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363657-4 | LicensedRelDate = February 24, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50834-8 | ChapterList = * 088. * 089. * 090. * 091. * 092. * 093. * 094. * 095. * 096. ; * ; * | Summary = | LineColor = BDB76B }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363694-9 | LicensedRelDate = August 25, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50835-5 | ChapterList = * 097. * 098. * 099. * 100. * 101. * 102. * 103. * 104. * 105. * 106. | Summary = | LineColor = BDB76B }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363719-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 107. * 108. * 109. * 110. * 111. * 112. * 113. * 114. * 115. * 116. ; * ; * | Summary = | LineColor = BDB76B }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363760-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 117. * 118. * 119. * 120. * 121. * 122. * 123. * 124. * 125. * 126. | Summary = | LineColor = BDB76B }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363805-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 127. * 128. * 129. * 130. * 131. * 132. * 133. * 134. * 135. * 136. ; * ; * | Summary = | LineColor = BDB76B }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363830-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 137. * 138. * 139. * 140. * 141. * 142. * 143. * 144. * 145. * 146. ; * | Summary = | LineColor = BDB76B }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363867-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 147. * 148. * 149. * 150. * 151. * 152. * 153. * 154. * 155. * 156. ; * ; * | Summary = | LineColor = BDB76B }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363899-8 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 157. * 158. * 159. * 160. * 161. * 162. * 163. * 164. * 165. * 166. ; * | Summary = | LineColor = BDB76B }} Guide Books Suzuka Official Guide Book * (Japanese: ISBN 4-06-372073-X) * Publication issue date: September 16, 2005 (first printing) * Cover: Suzuka Special edition reference book for the Suzuka manga series covering volumes 1 through 8. Includes profiles for all characters, including secondary characters (such as the recurring door-to-door sales girl (she's never named), the street jewelry vendor "Bobby", etc). The main characters are explored in detail: Their motivation, secret thoughts, dreams, etc. Each main character is interviewed using the 50 question technique: "What is your favorite school subject," "Your least favorite," "Two of your friends are fighting, what will you do," and so on. Although the first dozen or so questions are meaningless, the rest are quite revealing, and reading the different characters' answers to the same question set shows their personalities. The inconsistencies in the series are explored. Contradictions such as the how the apartment building is different from the outside versus the inside: Every drawing of the outside shows each apartment consists of two windows - a small window next to a large one on a veranda; yet, all internal drawings depict a single room with the large veranda window. Where did the small window go? The inconsistencies are never explained. The author merely acknowledges them, hinting that it's an inside joke. There is a 19 page story called "Honoka" which explains how she decides to become the field and track team manager. * * And finally, the author, Seo Kouji is the family name, Kouji is his first name, is interviewed. His philosophy and intentions for the Suzuka series are explained. Since all places depicted in his story are places he has been in, color photos from those areas are included along with the drawings from the manga. Suzuka Official Guide Book - Graduation Edition * Cover: Suzuka and Yamato, back to back in their High School uniforms * (Japanese ISBN 978-4-06-372368-7) * Announced Publication issue date: October 17, 2007 (First printing) Light novel * Japanese title: * (Japanese: ISBN 978-4-06-373302-0) * Publication issue date: May 17, 2007 (First printing) A 223 page light novel, written in Japanese, featuring three short stories authored by Ayuna Fujisaki. Cover art and 12 full page illustrations by Kouji Seo. No official English translated version. Cover: Suzuka in a summer dress * Story 1: A new character, created for this story. * Story 2: * Story 3: References Chapters Suzuka